It's not a Paranormal Tale
by PaMasters
Summary: Kate Gorde se ve cansada de la desastrosa vida que lleva a cabo. Tras el abandono de su padre, la extraña enfermedad de su madre y la rebeldía oculta de su hermana menor, ella decide buscar un fin a todos esos problemas. (...) Mientras tanto, su hermana menor, Luce, esconde su confundida sexualidad y soledad detrás de la prostitución y su noviazgo con un chico que consume su alma.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Cuando uno menos lo cree la muerte se asoma. Te das cuenta que eres tu propio verdugo, azotándote con tus propios actos. Todas las malas decisiones que alguna vez tomaste te persiguen para ponerte a prueba. Quieren competir con lo que alguna vez fuiste y lo que ahora eres.

Quieren cambiarte.

Una vez cometido aquellos errores, no hay vuelta atrás. Cuando creías que estaba todo arreglado los ves a la vuelta de la esquina, con palos y antorchas, asechándote.

Y ahí estaban, mis decisiones, mis errores. La vida misma disfrazada de placer y diversión. Sé que estuve mal, me arrepiento por ello. Pero ahora estoy atrapada. No encuentro la salida, aunque sé dónde está. Me decido a sentir el impacto, por más de que quizá lo puedo evitar. Pero estoy segura a dónde llego.

Hoy mi muerte es inminente, no la puedo evitar, es ahora. Al menos mi espíritu no morirá, sólo mi débil carne humana.

Veo su rostro junto al mío. "_No estoy perdida_" comento sonriente.


	2. Capítulo I: Abandonadas

**I **

**"Abandonadas"**

* * *

En mi casa siempre hubieron demasiados problemas para sumarles otros. La vida no era fácil, y tampoco mejoraba ni para nosotras ni para mi madre. A ella, le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad en los huesos, en aquel momento no recordaba el nombre y tampoco me interesaba. Sólo me daba más motivos para vivir desolada y sin algún apoyo parental.

Papá no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, y cuando lo hacía se pasaba todo tiempo discutiendo, insultando y rompiendo cosas a cuesta de llamar un poco la atención o parecer alguien temerario, al menos, así hacía sentir a mi madre.

Con nosotras, mi hermana menor Luce y yo, papá no era cruel. Pero no podíamos pasar una vida entera fingiendo su presencia cuando así no lo era. Por eso, se encargaba de darnos regalos y recompensas por cosas inútiles y sin sentido como guardar un juguete, peinarnos el cabello, hasta incluso por comer. El quería que reemplacemos el tiempo que él no nos proporcionaba juntos con regalos y dichas recompensas.

Un día traía chocolates, a la otra semana nos traía hermosas muñecas de porcelana que, para que no se rompan, las pusimos en una repisa junto a la única ventana de nuestro dormitorio; en su siguiente aparición nos daba dinero, cuentos para nuestra edad; pero esas cosas no se comparaban ni reemplazaban todo el tiempo perdido y de necesidad paternal que hemos sufrido durante nuestra infancia.

Sus visitas cada vez eran menos frecuentes, la última vez que durmió en casa fue en el cumpleaños de Luce, un veintiséis de agosto. Pero el estaba completamente ebrio y no notó que era su cumpleaños.

Esa misma noche, como de costumbre, la discusión comenzó. Luce y yo fingíamos dormir, pero logré escuchar gran parte:

- ¡Víctor! ¿Qué es esto? – gritó enojada mi madre, sentí como su voz se quebraba y volvió a decir -. ¡No me digas! Ya lo sé… Es ella de nuevo ¿Cómo pude ignorarlo? – escuché como mi mamá maldecía a mi padre y cómo ambos golpeaban con furia la mesa del comedor.

Comencé a llorar.

- ¿¡Qué esperabas, eh!? Esta casa es un infierno y lo único que tienes que hacer no lo haces. ¿Pensabas que con decir 'si, acepto' tus deseos se cumplirían?

¿Casa grande? ¿Familia feliz? No, Susan, no… El único motivo por el que sigo viniendo a este antro es por Kate y Luce – dijo papá. Al oír mi nombre se me erizó la piel.

- Entonces hazles el favor a nuestras hijas y deja a la otra - dijo con un llanto ahogado -. Lo único que haces con esta actitud es dañarlas.

- Si dices que les hará bien, lo haré. Pero… - rió irónicamente sin continuar la frase.

La ferviente discusión no había finalizado con eso, escuché como Víctor iba hacía su habitación y mi madre lo seguía haciendo sonidos de incomprensión.

Ya estaba muerta de sueño, ni siquiera oí a los niños en la cocina. Sequé las lágrimas de mis pómulos y me obligué a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, mi mamá, Luce y yo desayunábamos en el comedor.

- Niñas… - comenzó a hablar -. Papá… papá ya no estará en casa – noté como se esforzaba para que las lágrimas no se apoderaran de ella -. Anoche se llevó todas sus pertenencias. Dejó una nota para ustedes – extendió su mano mostrando un pequeño papel.

_"No voy a volver,_

_adios Luce y Kate. Las amo, papá._

_PD: Ustedes sabrán dónde buscar"_

- Lu, no te pongas mal. Papá volverá a visitarnos – dije para tranquilizarla al notar que hiperventilaba. Ella se veía tan pequeña y frágil, a pesar de que nos llevábamos apenas un año.

- ¡No! El nos dejó, no volverá. ¡Es un traidor! – gritó enfurecida. En ese mismo instante noté que algo en ella había cambiado.

Lo único que había hecho mi padre al abandonarnos fue destruir aun más a esta familia. La salud de mamá no parecía mejorar y los problemas aumentaban con el pasar del tiempo.

Una mañana me desperté con un hueco en mi corazón, era mi cumpleaños. Sabía que papá no regresaría.

Los años pasaron y no volvimos a ver a nuestro progenitor. Ni en nuestro cumpleaños, ni en las fiestas. Nunca más supimos nada de aquella persona que algún día nos enseñó a caminar y andar en bicicleta.

Todo tipo de recuerdos que tenía de Víctor Gorde se fueron borrando lentamente de mi corazón. Rememorarlos no traía buenas consecuencias y la solución más factible que encontré fue olvidarlos.

Lo único que no podía olvidar era que habíamos sido abandonadas.


	3. Capítulo II: Los niños

**II**

**"Los niños"**

* * *

Siempre que _los niños_ jugaban en la cocina lo hacían por largas horas… Nunca sabías cuántas exactamente. Era tan rutinario que ocurriera, que no recordaba la primera vez que los había oído golpear nuestras cacerolas, abrir los cajones o jugar con los vasos.

Una noche, mientras _los niños_ se encargaban de hacer su pequeño y ruidoso escándalo en nuestra cocina, mi madre se asomó por la puerta y les chistó. Había dado resultado, supimos que la solución a aquel sonido infernal de niños invisibles cesaba con decirles que dejen de hacer ruido.

Un año más tarde, cuando recién cumplía catorce años, mi madre y Luce dormían. Debían ser las tres de la mañana, no podía conciliar el sueño y por eso divagué en mis pensamientos. Era una forma fácil de dormir, pero aquella noche se me hizo imposible.

Repentinamente, _los niños_ comenzaron a jugar. Tardé varios minutos para decidirme si ir o no ir a la cocina y hacerlos callar. Ya comenzaba a cansarme de aquel ruido, entonces me levanté de mi cama y fui sigilosamente a la cocina. No había nada. Sólo aquel sonido molesto que nos atormentaba hace años, desde que se rompió el vidrio de la ventana durante una noche de tormenta. No le encontré un sentido lógico y humano a aquellos juegos nocturnos, ninguno.

Se seguían oyendo las cacerolas, pero no había ningún movimiento, ni nadie visible que las haga sonar.

- Hola… ¿Hay alguien... ahí? – pregunté temiendo de que casualmente algo o alguien respondiera. Mi voz salía como un hilo frágil. Como nadie contestó decidí proseguir -. Si hay alguien o _algo_, por favor… eh… deje de hacer ruido, por favor.

Me sentía avergonzada por haber estado hablándole al aire, a una cocina vacía, a la nada misma…

No había terminado de formular mis pensamientos auto denigrantes que aquel sonido místico se detuvo. Sin decir ni refutar nada, simplemente se detuvieron. Lo único que logró aturdirme en ese instante fue, como si hubiésemos sido creados el uno para el otro, el silencio.

El silencio, era algo cotidiano, que me acompañaba desde que tenía memoria. Era aquel silencio que atrofiaba cada uno de mis sentimientos, ese silencio maligno que te recuerda que no hace falta estar sola para sentirte así. Eso era el impacto que el silencio, aquel sonido que tanta gente deseaba - aquella armonía celestial -, generaba en mí… Soledad.

Automáticamente sentí un temblor en todo el cuerpo, como si proyectiles invisibles quisieran atacarme. Decidí volver a mi dormitorio, Luce dormía, por lo cual me dediqué a caminar sigilosamente.

No sabía si me estaba volviendo paranoica, loca o incluso si era real. Sentí como, del extremo contrario de la habitación, unos ojos me observaban, desde aquella ventana, la que nunca jamás deseamos abrir a causa del temor de la noche. No queríamos que la oscuridad penetre en nuestra habitación, no más de lo que ya reflejaba. Al menos yo, no deseaba que la soledad se oscurezca mas, no quería atormentarme con una locura que, quizás y sólo quizás, me consumía con el correr de los días y estaba esperando como león rugiente buscando a quién devorar.

Ya comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, tenía una sensación de que mi cráneo estaba siendo presionado, como cáscara de nuez, hasta hacerlo estallar. Me sentía ahogada, como si quisieran matarme. Pero cerré mis ojos, exhalé y un sueño profundo me invadió.

No estaba segura si dormitada o soñaba, las imágenes se veían tan reales y confusas al mismo tiempo…


	4. Capítulo III: ¿Sueño o realidad?

**III**

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

* * *

Alguien me llamaba.

No reconocí aquella voz. Era demasiado hermosa y asquerosa al mismo tiempo. Con sólo mencionar mi nombre me seducía para envolverme en un manto de palabras, y con solo mencionar mi nombre, también, me inducía a gritar y destruir.

- Katherine, Katherine. Despierta – me llamó nuevamente. Me giré sobre mí misma, observé y busqué el origen del llamado.

Tocó mi hombro. No pude ver quién era. Parecía una niña, delicada, frágil. ¿Luce? No, no era ella. Miré confundida intentando buscar una explicación. ¿Quién era?

- Katherine, Kate… ¿Puedo acostarme contigo? – preguntó la niña.

No recuerdo bien la razón, pero ignoré aquella pregunta y continué en mi propio mar de sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía exhausta por la situación que había vivido en la cocina. Más tarde recordé aquel extraño sueño. Estaba desconcertada.

Nuevamente la sensación de estar sola me rodeó y me vi atrapada en una trampa para presas fáciles y débiles, que algún cazador novato había creado. No podía confiar en nadie, siempre que intentaba trabar alguna amistad en la escuela - la Secundaria Estatal de Ethan Stadtery – aquella persona se alejaba por alguna extraña razón y comenzaba a marginarme socialmente, aun mas de lo que me encontraba.

Apenada por la necesidad de comunicarme con quienes me rodeaban, me quedé sentada en el salón de clases durante el recreo, reflexionando cada detalle de lo sucedido la noche anterior, e intentando develar qué había sido cierto y qué un delirio.

Oí que alguien aclaraba su garganta y levanté mi cabeza instintivamente, lo cual me permitió ver a mi silencioso acompañante, que estaba observándome apoyado al borde del marco de la puerta de la precaria aula de mi escuela.

- ¿Te encuentras bien… Fou? – preguntó Austin Fendith, dudando de usar aquel apodo, por el cual más de la mitad de la escuela me conocía y pensaban que yo ignoraba su significado, pensaban que nunca había tenido clases de Francés.

Era obvio que un chico tan popular y guapo, y que por alguna extraña razón todos respetaban, incluso los marginados como yo, no conociera mi nombre real, el que alguna vez mis padres decidieron ponerme.

- ¡Fou! – pensé con tanta fuerza que temí haberlo dicho en voz alta-. Sí, estoy bien – me animé a responder con entusiasmo fingido. Por desgracia, él lo notó.

- Lo… lo siento, ¿có… cómo es tu nombre? Yo soy Austin – dijo con una mueca de disculpa y aparentemente sincera.

- Lo sé, todos saben tu nombre. Me llamo Katherine, en mi casa me dicen Kate… y mi pa… - me detuve en el mismo instante en el que comencé a pronunciar aquella palabra que no mencionaba hace años.

¿Le contaría todo a un extraño que seguramente estaba esperando algún signo de locura en mí para luego reírse con el resto de la escuela? La respuesta era obvia.

- Sólo llámame como quieras, no creo que volvamos a hablarnos otra vez – continué diciendo como si aquel casi acto falido nunca hubiese sucedido.

- A mí me gustaría hablar… sólo digo. Este salón de clases me trae recuerdos, y para mí recordar es algo interesante. Mejor dicho, importante, si te olvidas los errores que cometiste u otras personas cometieron puedes cometerlos tu- frunció el ceño al ver mi expresión anonadada-. Perdón de nuevo. No suelo hablar demasiado- sonrió simpáticamente y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, no comprendí aquel gesto.

- Ehh, yo tampoco hablo mucho. No tienes por qué disculparte, es increíble lo que piensas sobre los recuerdos. A veces, me cuesta recordar… si algunas cosas son sueño o realidad. Ya entiendo por qué me dicen "Fou", pero aún no me considero una loca psicópata… no te mataré – había dicho aquella confesión tan repentinamente que me arrepentí al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Genial ahora le contará a todo el colegio y seguiré siendo, Fou, la loquita que no sabe distinguir los sueños de la realidad- pensé furiosa conmigo misma y con la estúpida y ridícula idea de que alguien, incluso el más amable de toda la escuela, podría llegar a hablarme.

Tocó el timbre, lo cual me hizo notar que Austin me observaba con simpatía y mirada de curiosidad. No sabía qué estaría pensando sobre mí, pero quizá no era nada bueno.

Tocó el timbre por segunda vez, lo cual era una advertencia para los que aún seguían fuera de sus cursos. Mi aula aún seguía vacía, era normal, unos chicos que se creían geniales entraron y saludaron a Austin, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada en algún punto de la habitación, lo cual lo obligó a partir a trompicones, desapareció en un instante.

"¿Quién es Fou ahora?"- pensé. Fou, "loca" en francés. "¿Estoy loca de verdad? ¿Por qué todos lo notan si me encargo de que nadie sepa nada de mí?"

. . .

- Katherine, Katherine. Despierta – volvió a decirme aquella voz.

"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Voy a soñarlo siempre?"

- Katherine. Despierta

Aquella figura tocó mi hombro como la noche anterior. Estaba frío y eso me puso los pelos de punta. También sentí que mi pecho se comprimía… ¿Estaba triste?

Cansada de ser interrumpida durante mis horas de sueño, aparté la helada mano de mi hombro, me di media vuelta y dije:

- No, déjame dormir.

Y así fue como aquel sueño terminó.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó mi madre. Noté en su voz un poco de preocupación.

- Kate, ¿estás bien? Estas herida.

Automáticamente sentí un escozor en mi espalda. Tuve varios intentos en vano de tocarme la zona que ardía, y al cuarto intento logré llegar allí. Toqué con la yema de mi dedo mayor el comienzo de una herida seca. Sangre seca.

Salí corriendo a mirarme por el espejo que había en el baño. Aquel escozor tenía una razón para ser tan doloroso. Había cinco líneas casi perfectas y paralelas que empezaban unos diez centímetros debajo de mi hombro izquierdo y terminaban a la mitad de la espalda.

"¿Qué está pasando? Después de todo, ¿esto es un sueño o realidad?"


	5. Capítulo IV: El Diario de Luce

**IV**

**El Diario de Luce **

* * *

Después de ducharme y suavizar un poco el dolor de mi extraña herida volví a mirarme al espejo. La herida no se veía tan asquerosa como antes así que no me importó demasiado. Salí del baño y me vestí.

Mi madre estaba trabajando y sabía lo estresada que ella se encontraba debido al dinero. Debíamos mantener en pie nuestro hogar, que fue heredado por una tía de mi madre; según ella, Zulma era una tía extraña que también por alguna razón desconocida amaba a su única sobrina mujer. Mi madre tenía dos hermanos, que había fallecido, como su tía Zulma, es decir, nadie sabía por qué; y no sabía nada de sus primos.

Comencé a ordenar y limpiar algunas cosas, empezando por mi habitación. Luce era de ser desordenada, era la peor de las tres. Su cama siempre era un desastre, lo cual, me llevó a querer armarla.

- Esta chica jamás aprenderá –dije para mí misma al ver que sus sábanas, incluso las que cubren el colchón estaban por los pies de la cama.

Para acomodarla levanté el colchón, lo cual me reveló un cuaderno rojo y simple. Nunca lo había visto antes.

Le eché una mirada a su interior, tenía notas, cartas. Nunca hubiese imaginado que mi hermana podría tener algo como eso. Quizá, no la conocía lo suficiente para admitir que ella tenía pensamientos, secretos y otras cosas. Pensé en la posibilidad que sea un cuaderno de la escuela, lleno de apuntes, pero no l0o era. La respuesta era obvia.

Eso era el diario de Luce.

Lo cerré rápidamente y lo dejé en el mismo lugar en donde lo había hallado. No quería invadirle la privacidad a mi hermanita. Ella siempre era tan dulce.

Casi pequé de curiosa en aquel momento, por eso salí de la habitación. Tuve la suerte de que mi madre llegaba del trabajo, había comprado pizza para la cena.

- Hola, mamá – dije. Me alegraba que sea tan valiente de continuar una vida normalmente sin la necesidad de tener una ayuda masculina. Me impresionó lo rápido que pasó el tiempo.

- ¿Cómo estás, hermosa? – preguntó con su dulce voz fatigada – traje la cena. Hoy cenaremos solo nosotras. Luce tiene una nueva amiga. Me alegro tanto…

Durante la primera mitad de lo que duró nuestra cena solo hablamos muy poco sobre las cosas que habíamos hecho durante el día. Mamá había dicho que seguramente había algo en mi colchón que me lastimaba, quizá era un resorte. Dijo que iba a comprar colchones nuevos, por lo cual iba a trabajar horas extras.

- ¿Dónde está Luce? – pregunté ignorando la pregunta de mi madre de cómo me había ido en la escuela.

- Oh, tiene una nueva amiga. Es tan dulce, según me ha dicho. Viene de México o por algún lugar de allí.

- ¿Por qué alguien de México vendría a Stadtery? – era cierto. Nadie en el Universo conocía este pueblo inmundo. Y el hecho de que alguien lo tomara como hogar a elección era algo completamente idiota.

- No lo sé, creo que alguien descubrió su belleza oculta. Esa familia debe ser asombrosa. Debería conocerlos…

- Sí, podríamos algún día. ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién?

- Su amiga, mamá – dije en tono chistoso. Mi madre a veces resultaba ser tan distraída.

- Ah, cierto, se llama Erika. Dormirá allí esta noche. Me alegra tanto que encuentre nuevas amigas. Después de que Jessica se fue del pueblo.

- Cierto, ella era su única amiga en el mundo, creo. Que bueno que ahora se junta con la nueva.

No sabía si era alegría, celos o qué, pero no quería ser egoísta. Mi hermana era feliz y no podía envidiar su felicidad. Luce siempre había sido tan sensible.

Luego de cenar fui a mi cuarto. La cama de Luce seguía terrible. Pero quería resistirme a la tentación de leer si cuaderno. Mejor dicho, su diario.

Medité sobre ello al menos unos cinco minutos.

Quizá ella sufre y necesito ayudar, quizá quiera contarme algo y no se anima. Yo la amo. Necesito saber qué escribe. Quizá escribe de papá. ¿Y si necesita algo? Sí, tengo que leer eso. No creo que se entere. Si tiene algún deseo intentaré ser como su hada madrina secreta. – pensé todo aquello y me decidí a leer aquel diario.

Me dirigí hacía el lugar en donde estaba el cuaderno. Levanté el colchón y tomé el cuaderno rojo. Abrí el diario por la mitad y busqué las primeras páginas. La primera carta era una nota muy corta:

_Querido diario,_

_ Lo sé, suena patético decir eso… pero no sabría como comenzar, tengo secretos muy profundos, casi oscuros, que si alguien los descubriera debería morir para asegurar su silencio._

_ Lucinda Gorde_

Cerré brutalmente el libro… mis manos temblaban - Qué idiota. Debe ser una fantasía -. Estaba preocupada, pero me decidí a continuar leyendo. No podía dejar de hacerlo… - ¿Y si está en peligro?

¿Serían tan peligrosos aquellos "secretos" de los cuáles hablaba? ¿Podría fingir no saber nada al respecto? Yo sabía callar cuando debía hacerlo, de hecho no me consideraba una persona muy habladora. Y de hecho, nunca había corrido riesgos, por lo cual continué leyendo.

La segunda contaba sobre todos sus compañeros del colegio- el Instituto Secundario Madison Langue, unn colegio donde lo que importaba era saber expresarse. Mi madre la envió allí con el fin de que se abra más a la sociedad-. Leí detenidamente cada nombre buscando alguna referencia hacia "Erika" pero no la hallé. Seguramente la carta era demasiado vieja para hablar de su nueva amiga.

Luego de varias cartas, hallé una un poco más larga que las anteriores. Hablaba de un tal Erik Martínez, un chico dos cursos más adelantado que le gustaba – Luce ¿enamorada? Debe ser un buen chico.

Comencé a leer la última carta escrita sobre él.

_Querido diario,_

_ Ayer salí con Erik de envés de ir a la escuela, me enseñó la cantina de su tío Eduardo, llamada algo así como "Chess Xild", Erik me dijo que es en honor a su abuelo, Chester Xild o algo así. El lugar es muy lindo, la barra es como un tablero de ajedrez, los bancos altos son como grandes torres, hay mesas rodeando una pista de baile que también son como la barra y sus sillas son como unos peones ahuecados… En pocas palabras, ¡es increíble!_

_ Me olvidaba de lo más importante, me ofrecieron trabajar allí, empezaré la semana que viene. Lo malo es que le mentí a mamá sobre Erik, le dije que tenía una nueva amiga, Erika, patético… Yo no puedo tener amigas, temo en que suceda lo mismo que con Jessica, no tengo tiempo ahora, lo contaré luego. ¡Cierto! Con todo eso de Erik, ahora somos novios y estoy segura que me dio el empleo para que pasemos más tiempo los dos juntos, y todo eso, pero no puedo esperar a besarlo nuevamente…_

_Me llaman, tengo que irme._

_ Luce Gorde_

Nuevamente atónita ante las noticias de mi hermana menor, quería seguir leyendo. Pero algo no me lo permitía. Un sentimiento de amargura, de dolor… Sentí que la vista se me nublaba a causa de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? No lo creo… - dije para mí misma -. Luce nos miente… ¿Cómo? Ella… ella nos miente. Qué decepción.

Me sentía traicionada, puse el diario debajo de la cama y continué ordenando el resto del cuarto.

Los días pasaron, luego las semanas y más tarde los meses. Era octubre, nuevamente y el verano se acercaba. Aunque en Stadtery hacía frio la gran mayoría del año.

No era extraño que cada tanto mi espalda se encuentre sangrando por las mañanas. Ya me estaba quedando una cicatriz sobre la extraña herida de arañazos. Pero no le daba importancia. Los niños seguían fastidiando nuestra cocina. Eso tampoco me importaba.

Teníamos nuevos vecinos y al parecer también tenían a un nuevo integrante en su casa, un bebé lloraba por las noches y se oía desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, ese estúpido bebé era peor que los idiotas e invisibles habitantes de nuestra cocina.

Lo que realmente me importaba era Luce, su actitud de niña callada, buena y dulce, ya estaba puesta en duda, al menos por mí. Salía a visitar a "Erika", es decir, su novio, y fingía que nada ocurría. Era una vil mentirosa, una hipócrita.

- Esa es la palabra, hipócrita – dije mientras me miraba al espejo escupiendo cada palabra.


	6. Capítulo V: Recuerdos Intensos

**V**

**Recuerdos intensos**

_ POV Luce Gorde_

* * *

Un 16 de octubre fue cuando reviví aquellos recuerdos que pensé que había borrado completamente de mi cabeza.

Una canción en la radio, y el calendario me hicieron sentir aquel día como si tuviera que estar de luto, una vez más.

Una lágrima recorría mis mejillas a cada segundo que mis recuerdos se hacían más y más intensos…

Los recordaba todo como si hubiese pasado unos segundos atrás. Hundí la cara contra la almohada y simplemente comencé a rememorar el día en que mi vida pareció no tener sentido alguno.

**. . .**

- ¡¿Qué?! Cuatro meses es muy poco – dije mientras asimilaba que mi mundo se derrumbaba aun más. Eso no podía estar pasándome a mí. _No Dios, no más dolor._

No verla nunca más se convirtió en mucho más doloroso que verla todos los días y haber sentido eso.

- Sí, lo sé – ella suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado.

Cuatro meses era una locura, dejar todo en tan poco tiempo, sin dejarme reflexionar sobre eso me dolía y mucho. No podía irse y menos tan lejos.

Varias veces había pensado que si ella se iba todo eso terminaría, pero luego me arrepentí. Había tenido tantas falsas alarmas sobre el fin de mis sentimientos. _Idiota_. Eso aun no había terminado, fui una ilusa al creer que algún día quizá terminase porque, por más de que el día que recordé aquel trágico hecho tuviese un novio, no podía olvidarla. Ella era como un resfriado, cuando uno piensa que se acaba, los síntomas vuelven. Pero todo regresaba menos ella.

¿Qué iba a ser de mí? – pensé fugazmente.

Sin admirarla en secreto, sin escuchar su divertida y peculiar risa, sin esa dulce y cantarina voz, sin aquellas confesiones que me parían hasta lo más profundo del alma pero al mismo tiempo me daban esperanzas. Mucho tiempo pensé que había enloquecido por pensar y sentir de esa forma, no era normal en Stadtery, pero sabía que extrañaría esa rara sensación de angustia, dolor e ilusión cada vez que la veía…

- Pero piensa en positivo… - comenzó a decir.

- ¿En serio? ¡No hay nada positivo en esto! – grité desesperada y dolida por su falta de consideración -. ¿Qué vez de positivo en todo esto, eh? – sentí un tono histérico en mi voz. Pero yo sabía con quién hablaba.

Ella se levantó de la hamaca, nuevamente, y se puso frente a mí, yo dejé de balancearme.

- Luce, mira. Presta atención… Lo positivo es que mis padres dejaron de pelearse… por dinero – _Qué envidia, tiene padres_ -. Lucy, todo lo que sucede, sucede por una razón .Tienes que entender. Además allí, estaré con mis primos, y en mi ciudad natal… - con cada palabra que Jessica decía sentí como hachazos en mi corazón. Sentía culpa, había sido tan egoísta. Mi mejor amiga dejaría su miserable vida que llevaba a cabo en este estúpido y aburrió pueblo y yo lo púnico que hacía era pensar en mi. _Idiota_ – pensé que estarías feliz por mí – murmuró con decepción.

- Lo estoy, Jess- dije automáticamente -. Sólo que…

- ¿Temes que me olvide de ti y que dejarás de ser mi amiga? – dijo arrodillándose en la tierra húmeda mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis rodillas. Miró directo hacia mis ojos. Idiota – Eso nunca pasará, Lucy… Nunca. Siempre serás mi amiga, la mejor de todas. Siempre, siempre lo juro. No habrá una amiga igual que tú, nunca. Luce, créeme, lo prometo – dijo casi implorando confianza. Lástima que el yo no pueda emplearte el título de "_mejor amiga_", te queda tan chico, Jess.

**. . .**

Ya se había cumplido un año desde que ella se fue, no había recibido llamadas, emails, cartas, nada. Y aun así ella fue la única que se fue, porque mis sentimientos aún estaban allí, muy dentro de mi corazón. Odiaba sentirme así.

_Idiota_ – volví a pensar y repetírmelo una y otra vez desde que ella se fue.

Me pregunté una y otra vez qué hubiese pasado si yo le decía todo, pero todo lo que sentía por ella. Además de idiota, cobarde.

Erik me había dicho que era normal sentir eso con la primer verdadera amistad, me contó que la mayoría de las personas lo esconden. Que están secretamente enamorados de sus mejores amigos y que si aquellos sentimientos no te gustan la mejor manera era desterrarlos de una manera simple. Lo intenté.

**. . .**

Aquel día fue un poco extraño, porque yo lloraba avergonzada de haberle contado mis sentimientos por Jessica a Erik, un hombre guapo. Pero el simplemente me dijo que me calmara y me besó, fue un beso muy apasionado. No sé cómo fue realmente lo que sucedió, lo que sí recuerdo que de un segundo para el otro nos encontrábamos en el asiento trasero de su Falcon y que mi corazón latía desesperadamente.

Luego de aquello me ofreció trabajar en Chess Xild, una cantina que era de un tío, no entendí muy bien la historia estaba muy ocupada intentando asimilar lo que acababa de hacer. Me gustó y lo quería repetir cuantas veces sea permitido o posible.

**. . .**


	7. Capítulo VI: Se abre una Ventana

**VI**

**Se abre una ventana**

_POV Luce Gorde_

* * *

"_Se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana_." Quizá algún día fue cierto.

Luego de recordar esas cosas demasiado contradictorias para que cada una pueda tomar un lugar en vida a la vez.

Necesitaba cambiar de aire, así que alinee mi cama de forma paralela a la cama de Katherine, mi hermana más grande, ella me veía como una niña y para ese entonces se pensaba que era una débil muñeca de cristal a la cual proteger. Tal vez no estaba muy errada con lo de débil, pero no necesitaba protección, Erik era más de lo que pedía. Ella no sabía que yo había crecido y madurado, claro, si es que lo que yo hacía se lo llamaba madurez.

Estuve el todo el sábado haciendo nada, no había ido a trabajar. Cuando fui al baño, al mirarme al espejo no me reconocí, es decir, que no aparentaba ser la persona que quería demostrar que era. _Asco_.

- _¡Puaj! _– pensé. Me veía tan dulce y tierna. Pelo negro azabache, un estúpido flequillo que resaltaba las facciones de mi rostro, tez pálida, y ojos que iban contra toda la genética de mi familia, azules como el mar en una noche de tormenta.

_Eres tan torpe, Lucinda. Tu nombre apesta, tu vida apesta y tu apariencia apesta. Lo único que haces es hacerte la misteriosa escribiendo en un estúpido cuaderno._

Tomé la tijera y sin más preámbulos comencé a cortarme el cabello lacio y del largo de toda mi espalda. Fue fácil. Ignoré los recuerdos de "_¡Pero demonios! Qué hermoso cabello tienes"_, o algunos como _"Si te pagasen por tu pelo, serías millonaria"_… Odiaba a esa gente ilusa y oportunista. Odiaba a todo el mundo, incluso odiaba a Jessica, aunque mis sentimientos estaban un poco confusos sobre ella.

Me lo dejé por donde comenzaba la nuca, lo alboroté un poco y logré que me quedara bastante bien. No estaba segura del por qué de mi cambio, pero sentía que era necesario.

Volví a verme al espejo, no era yo. Al menos no era la Luce Gorde que todos conocían, simpática y tímida. _Tú eres distinta_. Eso, yo era distinta. Nadie nunca más me diría qué hacer, cómo actuar y cuándo. Yo quería parecer fuerte, aunque quizá no lo era, pero esa impresión daba.

Sonó mi celular… ¡_Erik!_ Mi corazón se aceleró como si estuviese corriendo una maratón de cien kilómetros. _¿Habría el querido verme hoy? _No lo sabía. Él siempre me había dicho que quería lo mejor para mí. Por eso, cuando se enteró que buscaba dinero me llevó a la elegante cantina para contratarme como mesera. Fue algo muy dulce de su parte.

Atendí y cuando corté mi corazón se aceleró más. Me había ofrecido un aumento… Trabajaría con Avril, Barbara y Linda, en lo que sea que ellas hacían. No estaba intrigada, yo sólo quería salir de este pueblo, lo cual era como un laberinto lleno de monstruos.

Erik era un chico muy guapo, el más codiciado de toda la escuela. Su sonrisa conseguía más suspiros que un inhalador para asmáticos. Su boca era como el oxígeno para un buceador. Él era perfecto, hermoso, como la mentira misma. Yo era consciente de que todas, o al menos la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, deseaban algo de él.

Pero Erik me dijo que yo era diferente, que le cambié la manera de ver al amor. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido salir con alguien de trece años antes de conocerme. Él me amaba, y yo quizá tal vez lo amaba a él, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que él haría cualquier cosa por ayudarme. Esas oportunidades no debían desperdiciarse.

Recordé sus palabras que sólo habían sido unos meses atrás: _"Qué lástima que no vayamos al mismo año. De ser así estaría todo el día admirando tu belleza. Qué bueno que mi tío necesitaba gente en su bar, era la excusa perfecta para hablarte. Tengo un buen ojo para captar princesas, eres la primera y única a la que encontré." _

Mis pensamientos fueron hacia mi verdadera razón por la cual quería dinero. ¿De verdad amaba a Erik? ¿Lo utilizaba para llenar el vacío que Jessica dejó en mi vida? Siempre había tenido esa duda, estaba segura que lo que amaba era lo que había hecho por mí. Él no lo merecía pero no me importaba.

La razón por la que acepté emplearme en Chess Xild era Víctor. Mi padre. Papá. Porque en aquel entonces, yo sabía dónde estaba.

. . .

Eran vacaciones de invierno cuando un gran hallazgo dio pie a lo que sería el resto de mi vida. Un matrimonio se había mudado a la casa de junto, al parecer tenían un bebé, un insoportable bebé que lloraba por las noches. _Siempre_.

Una de las cuantas noches de que el pequeño, y suponía que hermoso, infante comenzó con su maldita rutina de joderme las noches. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé por la ventana para pedirle, _amablemente_, a los padres de esa maldición viviente de que callen a su criatura.

Como una bestia furiosa intentando atacar, abrí la ventana, entró una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que hizo volar algunas cosas, entre ellas una de las muñecas (que estaban en una estantería cerca de la ventana) que mi padre nos había regalado a Kate y a mí una de las últimas veces que lo vimos por casa. _Tómala_.

La levanté del suelo. No estaba rota, ni rajada. Del vestido, que por cierto era horrendo, cayó un papel, viejo, amarillo y húmedo. Era la letra de papá.

La sostuve unos instantes asimilando lo que veía. _Es tu oportunidad._

**Luce y Kate**

**(Si es que aún las llaman así):**

**Espero que no sea muy tarde cuando lean esto. Lo dejé el día en que me fui.**

**Lo siento mucho, sé que no la habrán pasado lindo en esos tiempos, pero tuve que hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de familia aceptaría a un borracho y drogadicto padre? Sí, soy un idiota, intenté dejarlo. Siempre. Pero lo más que puedo hacer es escribir esta carta aclarándoles por qué huí.**

**La única razón por la que me fui fue para su bien, no quería exponerlas al peligro que soy, sé que ahora estaré en una pronta recuperación y volveremos a vernos. Si lo desean llamen a este número 05431454 y pregunten por Víctor, que es mi nombre, por si no lo recuerdan.**

**Les prometo una vida deseada.**

**Lo más importante es que Susan no sepa nada.**

**Las espero, sea cual sea la fecha, espero no morir antes.**

**Papá**

Sí, aquella era mi oportunidad. Sólo necesitaba dinero_._ _Kate podría ayudarme con eso…_

Detuve mis pensamientos. _Kate le diría a mamá. Ella es tan correcta. Una princesita, la hija perfecta. La odio. _Sí, por momentos odiaba a mi hermana. Quizá sea envidia de que era tan segura de sí misma.

Me reservé el secreto y comencé a trabajar en ellos, al fin lograría salir de Stadtery, no volver jamás. Amaba esa sensación. Jessica estaría feliz por eso.

_¿_Jessica_? A ella no le importo. _

Si al menos alguien hubiese sabido esto, me hubiese detenido. No me interesaba equivocarme un millón de veces con tal de irme, pero no sabía que lo que estaba dispuesta a dar no era simplemente un error.


	8. Capítulo VII: Inconsciente

**VII**

**Inconsciente**

POV Luce Gorde

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Había planeado con Erik no ir a la escuela, el me esperaría en la parada del autobús con su Falcon e iríamos al Tablero (así llamaban a Chess Xild).

Mi mamá se había impresionado por el corte de pelo, yo solo me reía de su actitud. Ella me preguntó si necesitaba ir con un profesional, yo solo le dije que era cabello. (Claro, mi madre era la admiradora número uno de mi hermosa melena). A veces, Susan, resultaba ser tan patética ¿Cómo haría para aguantar un tiempo e irme con papá? Yo sabía que él se había ido por ella, solo me faltaba averiguar parte de la historia. Pero yo sabía que ella era la principal culpable de todo esto.

Katherine me miraba como si se me hubiese zafado algunos tornillos, quizá quería enviarme con un psiquiatra, al igual que mamá. _¡Es solo cabello!_ De todas formas, lo que Kate decía, o hacía, a mi no me importaba. No sé si ella quería salir de aquí. No sabía nada de Katherine, lo único que sabía era que ella era una presuntuosa. Nunca le diría lo de papá.

Yo era la única que se demostraba tal cual era, o eso creía. Quizá si sea un poco débil, pero dejaría de serlo pronto.

Erik se retrasó un poco y cuando llegó con su vehículo bordó, estaba acompañado por Linda Mirrors, una de las chicas que trabajaría conmigo, a partir de ese entonces, sus padres no se habían equivocado al elegir aquel nombre para ella, y Rupert Evans, quien seguramente estaba enamorado de Linda.

Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, y Erik me miró unos segundos directo a los ojos.

- Bonito cabello… Resalta tu ferocidad y belleza – dijo mientras acariciaba una de mis piernas.

- Uh, ah… Gracias… - dije sorprendida de que le haya gustado.

Comenzó a besarme,_ ¡Oh! Me olvidé de que deseaba esos besos_. Él jugó con mis labios por un largo rato.

- Oigan… dejen algo para el final – bromeó Rupert.

Me detuve avergonzada y miré por la ventanilla, Chess Xild quedaba a un kilómetro fuera de Stadtery. Una de las razones por las que acepté el puesto fue esa, era un paso más cerca para escapar.

Cuando llegamos al Tablero, recordé ese aroma que amaba, frutilla con licor. Todo era tan elegante y moderno simultáneamente.

Frente a la puerta principal se encontraba la barra, decorada con grandes cuadrados negros y blancos. La pared era roja sangre y con guardas color crema. A la derecha de la barra había una puerta y al lado de esa puerta un baño de damas y otro de caballeros. Del lado izquierdo había una pista de baile con dos torres como postes de luz y varias mesas alrededor de la pista y algunas sillas mirando a un escenario que había al final de ésta.

Todo era tan hermoso y misterioso que me agradaba estar allí, quería que ese momento no terminara jamás. Estar fuera de Stadtery en este lugar era solo el comienzo, y sabía que no me equivocaba con eso.

Cuando pensé que nada podía detenerme comencé a caminar en dirección a la barra. Rupert tomó un papel que estaba debajo de una copa de vino sin levantar la copa, yo salté para atrás trastabillando, para que el vino no manchara mi ropa. Mientras caía algo golpeo mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que me dolió y empecé a ver todo nublado.

- Te pondré esto para que no sientas nada más – dijo alguien.

Y eso fue lo último que escuché. Además de haber estado inconsciente, lo era.

Desperté horas más tarde, vaya a saber dónde, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Quería correr, pero no sabía de dónde sacar fuerzas para hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación bastante glamorosa y acogedora, pero no tenía aspecto de ser de una casa. Las sábanas eran suaves y la colcha parecía ser de seda.

Había una puerta frente a la cama. Detrás de ella parecía haber dos o tres personas, se oían murmullos constantes. Reconocí una voz y varias risas acompañando algún comentario que esta hizo. Erik.

_¿Qué hago acá? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Qué es esto?_ – pensé mientras abría un cajón lleno de cajitas de diferentes colores.

Se me revolvió el estómago. Quería vomitar. Miré en busca de un baño, pude ver una puerta a mi derecha, debía de ser un baño. Caminé lo más rápido que puse y sí, mi deducción no era tan errada, encontré un baño. Lujoso, como el resto de la habitación. El baño tenía un jacuzzi y una pequeña ducha. El inodoro estaba al lado de algo que solo la gente con dinero tenía en sus casas, lo llamaban vidette.

Caminé tapando mi boca con ambas manos, al llegar al inodoro expulsé agua, una y otra vez, pensé que se me saldrían las tripas. Las lágrimas se derramaban como cascadas hasta que al fin pude soltar un gemido. Alguien abrió la puerta del baño y sostuvo mi cabello. Seguía mareada y las cosas volvían a moverse, esta vez más rápido. Dos personas más entraron al baño. Una dijo algo. No reconocía sus rostros. Lo único que sabía era que miraban con los brazos cruzados, como si estuvieran observando los resultados de un experimento.

Las manos que sostenía mi cabello ahora sostenían mi nuca y mi espalda, se asomó un rostro diciendo algo que tampoco pude oír, parecía ser Erik, me besó la frente y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Todo irá bien – y eso fue lo último que oí antes de volver a caer inconsciente.


	9. Capítulo VIII: El sobre azul

**VIII**

**El sobre azul**

_POV Kate Gorde_

* * *

Era viernes y yo estaba en el instituto. El frío parecía aumentar así que durante el recreo me acurruqué cerca de la estufa del salón de clases.

Todo ser como siempre, pero no fue así. Intenté dormitar al menos diez minutos con el calor poco convencional que me proporcionaba aquella estufa vieja, cuando alguien me habló:

- ¿Katherine Gorde? – preguntó una dulce y determinada voz femenina.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí, no sólo tenía un visitante, sino dos.

- Eh… uh…oh… Hola – tartamudeé como de costumbre.

- ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, estás echa un ovillo apoyada en una estufa – dijo simpáticamente la chica de voz dulce y hermoso parecer. Su cabello era sedoso y castaño como sus ojos. Su sonrisa era verdaderamente auténtica. Lo cual me hizo sentir fuera de lugar, yo estaba pensando en morir.

- Bueno, sí. Só…sólo tenía un poco de frío – dije mientras me incorporaba para poder hablar bien a mis receptores.

- Hola – dijo Austin desde atrás de su hermana. Era increíble que no se parecieran en nada. Sólo en aquella sonrisa, pero sólo en la forma de sonreír. _Felicidad _– Kate… no olvidé tu nombre.

Sonreí por eso, fue amable llamarme así. Lo cual me llevó a pensar si habría alguien a quien al menos le interese mi humor.

- Austin… tam…tampoco olvidé… el tuyo – dije con voz temblorosa. No tenía miedo, pero fingí que era el frío. Resultaba tan extraño hablar con gente que no fuera mi familia.

- Permiso, Aus – dijo con aun más determinación su hermana, Sharon Fendith -. Vine, es decir, vinimos a preguntarte algo…

Debí de ser muy expresiva en aquel instante porque ambos sonrieron al verme reaccionar ante aquella frase. Nunca nadie me había buscado para preguntarme algo. Ni siquiera mi madre.

- Me caes tan bien, Gorde – continuó diciendo ella -. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Fi-fi… ¿fiesta? Uh. No lo sé – dije. Estaba confundida. Nunca había hablado con ellos. No entendía. No sabía por qué. Nada.

- Tranquila, no estoy obligando. Sólo que no soy la única a la que le caes bien, es decir, eres agradable, ¿no? – esa última pregunta la hizo sonriendo hacia su hermano. Noté que a Austin se le ponían coloradas las orejas. Y asentía silenciosamente -. Sólo piénsalo. Toma, por favor.

Sonrió tan dulcemente que no me negué a aceptar un sobre azul que me extendía. Aquello me llevó a preguntar qué era lo que tenían ellos de especial, qué lo hacía tan felices y por qué.

- Muchas gracias –dije casi musitando.

- No hay por qué, Kate, nos vemos – dijo y luego continuó hablando con su hermano -. Vamos Aust, saca esa cara de tonto.

Ambos sonrieron y los perdí de vista tan fácilmente como doblaron al pasillo.

No entendí la verdadera razón de invitarme a una fiesta, simplemente ellos no me conocían y querían que vaya. _¿A quién se le ocurre? _

Pero mis pensamientos esa tarde fueron un poco más morbosos de lo normal. Quizá ellos no querían disfrutar su fiesta conmigo, sino que yo sería la fiesta. Ellos querían que sea como su bufón, la burla. _Fou _la loca, la tonta, la llorona. Siempre encontraban cómo hacerme poner mal, aunque nunca había llorado en la escuela, así también me llamaban.

Al llegar a casa, tomé el sobre de mi mochila y lo abrí. _Es hermoso_. Y lo era. Un sobre jamás pudo hacerme sentir feliz, quizá sea porque se veía luminoso y lleno de alegría, pero simplemente era un sobre, con una carta dentro.

La fiesta era al día siguiente, dudé si ir o no. Pero consultaría a mi madre antes de hacer planes. Luce estaría con Erika.

_ Sí claro, Erika… _Así que mamá pasaría la noche sola, pero sólo sería una noche, lo cual haría que se relajara. Le pregunté y me dejó, aunque no estoy segura por qué. Muy dentro mío esperaba que no me deje, así al menos no me humillaría y no mentiría sobre mi ausencia, pero si querían jugar conmigo lo iba a permitir. Al menos me sentiría deseada por alguien, aunque sea por unos minutos u horas, pero lo sería, alguien pondría atención en _Fou _Gorde.

Luce estaba con "Erika", lo entiendo, seguramente ese chico era tan inocente como ella y estaba segura de que jamás pasarían a segunda base. Para mí, aquello, era un amor inocente y sincero. Lo único que Luce no lo hacía público a causa de su timidez.

Busqué el vestido más decente para esa clase de fiestas. Las tradiciones de Stadtery podían ser un poco trilladas, no se festejaban los quince ni los dieciséis, sino que todos los años eran igual de importantes, pero luego de cumplir catorce, cada familia – se suponía- que debía realizar una anual y elegante fiesta por el cumpleaños de la reciente señorita de la casa. Según esta tarjeta, Sharon cumplía diecisiete años, eso indicaba que se encontraba en el último año de instituto, y sería la última fiesta de "Pleso" de ella.

Yo nunca había tenido una fiesta de Pleso y Luce tampoco, se debía a que no teníamos el capital suficiente para hacerlo, pero de haber podido no lo hubiese hecho.

Ya era la hora de salir de casa, finalmente decidí ponerme un vestido un poco más corto que las rodillas de un color negro azulado. Resaltaba mis senos, aunque no eran enormes, tampoco eran pequeños. Era al cuerpo, aunque no tenía uno lindo era lo único vestido que me quedaba y lo usaba mi madre durante su juventud. Tenía la mitad de la espalda cubierta con gasa negra que servía como sostén para el vestido. Delineé mis ojos y usé sombra marrón, parecía natural, pero era elegante. Nunca había estado así de guapa, pero mi mentalidad no me permitía verlo.

Llegó un auto a recogerme y me dirigí hacia el lugar en donde quedaba la fiesta, era en el centro por eso tardé unos quince minutos en llegar.

Minutos más tarde el coche frenó.

Allí estaba, frente a mis ojos, mi primera fiesta nocturna. El momento en el que decidiría si continuar con mi vida o hacerle un favor al mundo y abandonarla.


	10. Capítulo IX: Una Palabra

**VI**

**Una palabra**

_POV Kate Gorde_

* * *

Cómo creerlo, el lugar era hermoso, varios colores por todas partes. Era pura alegría. Lo único que lamentaba era no estar acorde a ese lugar, no me refería a la manera de vestirse, sino a lo que tenía dentro.

A veces ocupaba más tiempo ocupándome de que la gente pensara que era feliz en vez de encargarme de serlo realmente. Aunque sabía que no tenía opción, estaba destinada a ser una infeliz chica loca. Tal vez ya había perdido la cabeza en ese entonces. Pero aún resistía, estaba viva, eso era importante en ese momento…

Claro, hasta que decidiera escribir una nota, quién sabe dónde, o quizá tampoco escribir nada, sólo llenar la bañera conmigo dentro y tirar la plancha o el secador de pelo enchufados allí… ir al Puente de los Vikingos y tirarme al Río Congelado, tomar una soga y colgarme del techo, cortarme tanto las muñecas hasta desangrarme, ser arrollada por un auto o un tren – aunque Stadtery no era muy concurrido por trenes en ese entonces -, ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza… Tenía tantas opciones, quería hacer cada una de ellas, pero aun no lo hacía, por Luce, no quería que ella sufra tanto, no quería hacer doler a mamá, no quería que mi muerte sea el objeto de burla hacia mi memoria, porque la agonía que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que aun queriendo morir no quería hacerlo…

- ¡Hey! Viniste – alguien tocó mi hombro haciendo que pierda la línea de mis pensamientos. Sentí una electricidad por todo el cuerpo al notar quien era. _Austin Fendith, por supuesto._

- Así parece – dije sabiendo que mi voz no demostraba ningún entusiasmo. Sabía que por dentro estaba sintiendo un fuego, sabía por qué era.

Austin Fendith podía hacer que cualquiera se derritiese, más allá de su belleza, su talento, su inteligencia y personalidad me causaban no mariposas en la panza, sino que era más un volcán en erupción. Mis tripas también se revolvían del hambre, pero por aquel segundo, seguí fingiendo poco entusiasmo. Aunque yo misma sabía que no estaba entusiasmada para nada, incluso tampoco estaba segura de por qué había concurrido a aquella fiesta.

- Estas… es decir… estás muy bien – dijo casi nervioso. Era obvio que se sorprendió de verme así. Pero también estaba segura que era sólo la sorpresa. Un chico como Austin Fendith jamás me miraría como yo lo miraba a él, y eso no me dolía, es más, estaba acostumbrada a dar amor sin recibirlo, hasta el límite de dejar de amar realmente. Sólo me aferraba a dos personas en la vida, y aunque todo el mundo lo hubiese hecho, creo que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

- ¿Uh? – dije simulando incomprensión. Automáticamente mi cerebro logró que casi me caigan las lágrimas.

"_Es decir… Te amo, Kate"_

A veces, la mente puede ser muy cruel. Añoraba al amor, alguien que me ame sin condiciones, sólo por el hecho de existir y no porque vivieron una vida entera conmigo.

- Es decir… Luces muy bien. Te queda el estilo – dijo sonriendo. Austin solía ser callado, pero muy atento, las veces que lo había espiado en la escuela estaba rodeado de amigos escuchando, y pocas veces daba alguna respuesta de no más de tres oraciones. Todo el mundo lo amaba, al igual que a su hermana. _Quisiera ser ella._

Sí, sentía envidia por la familia Fendith, aunque no tenía idea quiénes eran, quería ser ellos. Eran hermosos, apostaba a que sus padres también lo eran. Sus vidas eran estupendas y brillantes, como sus sonrisas.

Una chica llamada Nadine Bell atrajo su atención y cuando hablaba de "atraer su atención", hablaba de que lo arrebató salvajemente de su lugar y lo condujo hacia una mesa con elegantes centros de mesa con flores y hermosas bolitas de gel.

Los manteles eran morados y rosa fuerte con negro y mezclas entre otros colores que dudaba conocer. Todo era maravilloso, ya lo dije, sentía envidia.

Un hombre de tez morena se paró sobre una pista de baile un poco improvisada, tomó un micrófono, pidió nuestra atención y dijo que Sharon estaba en camino.

Era costumbre que la anfitriona llegase más tarde con una entrada espectacular como le haría a una reina, con vestidos brillantes y una luz enorme seguiría sus pasos como una atalaya. Pero así eran las costumbres, así debía ser y seguramente así también serían. Tomé un canapé que encontré en una mesa y me senté allí. Tragando junto a la pasta mí envidia. Solía ser bastante egoísta a veces, quizá se debía a todo lo que alguna vez compartí y no se me fue correspondido.

Todas las luces se apagaron y, como suponía, una gran luz alumbró la puerta. Sharon entraría ridículamente y con un enorme vestido. Yo no sabía que hacía en ese lugar, sólo necesitaba huir de casa.

Para mi sorpresa, la luz sólo iluminó a Sharon, pero no era como la hubiese imaginado, con un súper vestido estilo princesa de cuentos con una falda inflada y muchos brillos, era un vestido normal, como el que casi todas las chicas tenían de color púrpura como los mantes y un peinado para nada elaborado.

La gente comenzó a saludarla, abrazó a Austin y al hombre de tez morena y a una mujer parecida al hombre, seguramente eran un matrimonio conocido de aquella familia, luego saludó a más y más personas y yo, como siempre, estaba apartada de la sociedad… Observaba en silencio y lejos de ellos, en mi mesa, tragando canapés y Coca-Cola, desde aquella mesa, todo parecía lucir bien. Y no estaba mal, sólo que como no pertenecía a la fiesta no quería intervenir en nada.

La noche iba avanzando, en la mesa que me senté se sentaban algunos chicos que reconocí del instituto, estaban riendo como idiotas y no dije ni una sola palabra. Cada tanto uno totalmente albino con una nariz del tamaño de un codo me miraba y se quedaba callado. Seguramente se estuvo preguntando toda la noche qué hacía allí.

Luego de que algunas personas dejaran de bailar, yo obviamente seguía sentada, volteé mi cabeza sobre mi espalda. Austin Fendith estaba teniendo una charla muy activa con Nadine Bell, pero sus ojos se clavaron por algún motivo sobre mi nuca, eso fue lo que hizo que quizá me sintiera observada, lo cual me llevó a mirarlo.

Su semblante se frunció y quedó apagado por unos diez segundos mientras Nadine seguía con su entretenida charla tocando su cabello, e intentado coquetear con él. Cuando él notó que me había volteado miró a mis ojos y levantó las cejas con un gesto de incomprensión. Yo tampoco entendía lo que ocurría. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba de mi presencia?

Sentí que de mi cartera sonaba mi teléfono, aunque realmente no era mío, era de mi madre; lo compartíamos y usábamos cuando sabíamos que en algún momento tendríamos que llamar a casa y como Luce estaba con su novio tranquilamente podrís usar el teléfono de la casa de él.

- ¿Hola? – dije esperando que alguien quisiera hablar con mi madre.

- ¿Kate, eres tú? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó alguien desesperada. Rápidamente comprendí de quién se trataba.

- Mamá, si estoy bien. ¿Qué ocurre? – aun seguía sin entender qué pasaba, tal vez tampoco quise enterarme.

- Kate… dime que Luce está bien.

- No lo sé. Sé que está con… Erik… Erika.

- No, Katty. Erika no existe

Noté como se me transfiguraba el rostro, peor de cómo vi que le ocurría a Austin. Mamá lo había descubierto, pero el problema era peor…

- Mamá, dime qué pasa – dije desesperada. Algunas miradas se clavaron sobre mí y me levanté, yendo a la salida del lugar.

- Desapareció – noté su tristeza. Esa palabra tan simple había podido hacerme decidir. Yo tenía la culpa.

Si le hubiese dicho a mamá sobre Erik, Luce estaría en casa, si la hubiese cuidado un poco estaría bien, feliz y luminosa como siempre. _Lucy, ¿dónde estás?_

Habría hecho cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás, pero era imposible. Luce estaba en peligro, incluso muerta.

"_Desapareció"_ Es palabra me recorrió la mente durante largos minutos. Había tomado una decisión y no pararía hasta concretarla.


	11. Capítulo X: Un poco de Luz

**X**

**Un poco de luz**

* * *

Caminé por las oscuras calles del centro de Stadtery, buscando el camino hacia el lugar que quería encontrar, era muy simple recordar su camino, pero sólo sabía ir desde la escuela. Cuando pude orientarme un poco doblé un par de callejas y, secando mis lágrimas, me detuve ante el casi monumental Puente de los Vikingos. El viento golpeaba mis brazos desnudos y empecé a sentir la temperatura del río. Me asomé hasta las barandillas y trepé hacía el otro lado de ésta, donde sólo había un poco de piso para sostenerse de pie.

Las luces trasnochadas titilaban y a mi izquierda una se apagó y sentí también como se detenía mi vida. Eran sólo segundos y todo, como decían es esos tiempos, pasa por tu mente a la hora de morir.

Recordé cuando mi madre me curó mi primera herida. Cuando trajeron a Luce en brazos, aún estaba mi padre y recuerdo haberlos visto enamorados. Cuando papá nos colocó un estante junto a la ventana, cuando colocamos las muñecas de porcelana allí. Cuando, en el cumpleaños de Luce, nadie fue y yo le cree una fiesta con los muñecos. Cuando en la escuela hicieron que recite un poema y estaba nerviosa por ello. Cuando la vi recostada a mamá sobre su cama, enferma y contorsionada. Cuando papá dijo que mamá estaba enferma de los huesos y compramos helado para ella. Cuando mis padres discutían, cuando se rompió la ventana de la cocina. Cuando llegaron _los niños. _Cuando papá nos dejó. Cuando se convirtió en Víctor, un desconocido. Cuando descubrí que mamá se acostaba con el cartero, el comisario y el pintor. Cuando me explicaron de dónde venían los bebés. Cuando inicié el instituto, cuando todos me odiaban. Cuando lloré por las noches. Cuando me sentí perdida. Cuando corté mis muñecas por primera vez. Cuando dejé de hacerlo. Cuando la niña se presentó ante mi durante la noche. Cuando desperté herida. Cuando vomité la comida. Cuando dejé de hacerlo. Cuando me enamoré de Austin Fendith en primer año. Cuando supe que mi vida no tenía sentido. Cuando nada valía la pena. Cuando por más de estar con gente estaba sola. Cuando finalmente decidí terminar con todo. Cuando llegué a un puente. Cuando miré el río. Cuando decidí soltarme de la barandilla…

Antes de hacer aquello un auto llegó a toda velocidad, tocando bocina. Frenó justo detrás de mí y salió alguien disparado de su interior. No quise ver el rostro de aquella persona sólo quise concretar el acto. Pero esa persona me sostuvo del abdomen y no me permitió soltarme.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó esa persona con una voz gutural, típica del miedo.

_Oh, tenía que ser…_ Reconocí aunque no estaba segura de quién era, aquella dulzura. Decidí no morir con la duda, y por eso giré.

No era ninguna sorpresa, nada ni nadie me sorprendía. Pero no comprendí por qué tenía que ser Austin Fendith quien intentara salvarme.

- Katherine… ¿qué intentas hacer? – dijo mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban y un atisbo de esperanza se asomó a mi alma.

No respondí… sólo intenté forcejear a través de la barandilla para que se deshaga de mi y así poder continuar con todo, o de alguna manera terminar.

- Katherine, responde. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres morir? - insistió, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y aún así con la escasa luminosidad que había en aquel lugar, aquella mirada puso dar un poco de luz al ambiente.

Lágrimas caían desesperadas por mis mejillas. Estaba temblando, y aún él me sostenía.

- Escúchame, por favor, Katherine. ¿Qué anda mal? - nuevamente insistió.

- Quiero morir – dije con poco ánimo como siempre.

- Yo también quiero morir, pero no hoy. Por favor, Kate, no te mates. Yo…

- Tú deberías estar en la fiesta de tu hermana. Ahora suéltame, por favor Austin.

- No, no quiero soltarte, simplemente no puedo… es decir, sería como asesinarte.

Nuevamente intenté forcejear pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Parecía ridículo en la manera en que nos encontrábamos.

- Kate, te soltaré. Pero si mueres… no arreglarás nada, sea lo que sea que ocurra. Las cosas se pondrán peores, este pueblo se alborotará, la escuela… todo – noté como aflojaba sus brazos y no entendí por qué me sostuve de la barandilla -. Muy bien Katherine… ¿me harías un favor?

- Depende… - dije olvidando mi objetivo principal.

- Ven para este lado ¿quieres? – dijo ofreciendo una mano sobre la barandilla.

Y lo hice, trepé la barandilla con mucho cuidado para que mi vestido no se subiera. Y cuando finalmente estuve del otro lado él sonrió.

- Pensé que no lo lograría – suspiró y su voz volvió a se run poco más dulce -. Casi me matas, todo fue tan… tan… confuso. Katherine, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso crees que la vida es un juego? Pero que… oh, lo siento tanto. No debí…

Yo estaba llorando de cuclillas en el suelo, me sentía tan desdichada que pensé en saltar, pero era imposible estando Austin allí. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para seguir expulsando mi depresión, parecía imposible.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Puedes confiar en mí – y le creía. Pero sabía que volver a casa no solucionaría nada. Mamá seguiría enferma, Víctor no estaría y aunque me haya dolido admitirlo, Luce tampoco estaría en casa esa noche.

- No quiero... – dije entre una bocanada y otra -. No tiene sentido… sólo es más dolor, más oscuridad… estoy muriendo Austin, estoy muriendo.

- ¿Cómo, qué? ¿Estás enferma? – _Oh no… _estaba preocupado, era grave. No necesitaba que alguien se preocupe por mí en estos momentos, no podía, simplemente no.

- No, mi casa me enferma, me lastima… esta vida apesta – Austin fue la primera persona en escuchar lo que de verdad sentía.

- ¿Te lastiman? ¿Por eso tienes esas rayas en tu espalda?, son de cuando alguien te hiere con las uñas… ¿tu papá te pega? – preguntó y dejé de llorar…

- ¿Cómo…? No… no, no tengo padre. No sé qué me lastima. Quizá esté volviéndome loca.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención… Pero, ¿cómo que no sabes? No estás loca, quiero imaginar… ¿Quién te hizo eso? – apuntó mi espalda. Había olvidado que tenía esas heridas descubiertas.

- No sé… sólo despierto así.

Logré asustarlo, sin decir nada más nos dirigimos hacia su auto yo aún lloraba. Me pidió que no diga nada sobre que lo usamos porque era ilegal que el condujera, y ya lo sabía.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, le di las gracias sin decirle una palabra más… No quería contarle mi vida a ese sujeto. Pero aún así, más allá de ese poco de luz que trajo por una hora se había esfumado al abrir la puerta.

Lo supe desde ese momento, mi vida empezaría a cambiar, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal.


	12. Capítulo XI: Visitas

**XI**

**Visitas**

* * *

Definitivamente no pude dormir, habían sido las veinticuatro horas más sufridas de mi existencia.

Luce no estaba, la policía vigiló por todo el pueblo, ella no estaba. Había huido. Conté a mamá sobre Erik, pero él nunca figuró en los papeles de la escuela, nunca se había oído de él ni de Erika.

No exitía nadie con aquel nombre, intentaron localizar el lugar que mencionaba en su diario, Chess Xild, pero cuando llegaron allí estaba todo en llamas. No había rastro de Luce ni de su paradero.

"_¿Dónde estás?" _Pensé clamando verla nuevamente a mi lado.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, yo quería que deje de hacerlo rápido, porque de esa manera mamá y yo nos ilusionábamos para luego ser abatidas por un: "_oh, cuánto lo siento…" _de algún pueblerino. Stadtery amaba el chisme, era tan simple armarlos porque no era tan grande.

No asistí a clases por tres días, esperando saber algo sobre Luce, pegando panfletos en la calle, que eran totalmente inútiles sabiendo de que quizá ella no estaba en Stadtery. De todas formas no necesitaba a nadie que me recuerde lo infeliz que era.

Ya era un jueves por la tarde, yo estaba intentando comunicarme con el Departamento de Policía, pero este no contestaba. Sonó el timbre, y como se había convertido en una rutina recibir vecinos chismosos que querían compadecerse en nuestros rostros y recordarnos de que no están sufriendo lo mismo, tardé varios minutos en responder.

Sonó el timbre nuevamente, por lo cual supe que era tiempo de responder. Me dirigí a la puerta esperando nada, o que la Lúgubre Parca me estuviese esperando para terminar conmigo.

Abrí la puerta y lo inesperadamente esperado se encontraba frente a mí. Noté la preocupación personificada en dos pares de ojos lúcidos y profundos: Sharon y Austin, ambos se miraron y luego miraron directo a mis ojos, sentí como un impacto en mi pecho. Estaba tan triste y tenía ganas de hablar con alguien…

Sin decir ni una palabra les hice un gesto para que entraran. Austin pasó con la cabeza gacha susurrando un "_permiso_" y Sharon al pasar a mi lado me dio un suave apretón en mi hombro izquierdo. El silencio reinaba allí, pero estaba tranquila.

- ¡Oh Katherine! – empezó Sharon para romper el silencio. Noté unas lágrimas contenidas. Ella miró a su hermano que aún tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo -. Cómo lo sentimos… Supusimos que debías estar cansada de oír condolencias, pero si te es de ayuda… quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos para ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – pregunté. Y realmente era una duda. No comprendía el interés repentino de aquellos hermanos.

- Porque… ¿Austin? – miró a su hermano para que continué, su voz estaba hecha un hilo.

El miró a Sharon y luego me miró a mí con una mueca de compasión:

- Mira, Katherine. Nunca fue tan extraño. Nunca creí que se manifestaría de esa manera, pero lo hizo. Y esto es una prueba también para toda mi familia. Nunca creí que fuera cierto, estoy tan arrepentido, le fallé… Pero sé que…

- No entien… no entiendo de qué hablas… Austin. ¿Perdón? – no comprendía, todo era tan raro. Pero de todas formas quería oír aquellas incoherencias.

- Katherine, vinimos a contarte algo. Antes de que sea tarde – intervino Sharon.

- ¿Qué es? Por favor – sonó casi como súplica.

- Vinimos para decirte algo muy importante. Quizá pienses que estamos locos.

- Espera… locos, ¿ustedes? La única loca soy yo, hace menos de una semana casi me suicido ¿y ustedes son los locos? – era un punto más histérico que impotente.

- ¿Suicidarse, tu? Austin, no me habías contado eso – Sharon miró a su hermano con más preocupación.

- No creí que sería correcto hablar de ella sin que lo sepa… - se disculpó con la mirada -. Pero en fin, dejemos de dar vueltas por favor. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza…

Antes de que comiencen a hablar, allí parados donde estaban, les ofrecí los asientos alrededor de la mesa.

Era la primera vez que recibía visitas, nunca antes había visto gente en casa, a excepción de algunos amigos de mi madre que no venían hace años.

A decir verdad, nunca había tenido amigos. Y luego de que Luce desapareció la gente pareció intentar pegarse a mí, yo no quería eso. Pero sabía que ellos no tenían tan malas intenciones o quizá ninguna.

Era costumbre desconfiar de la gente tan rápido, y sabía que tenía razones para hacerlo.

- Bueno, Katherine… te sonará muy irreal, incluso estúpido. Pero… - Austin buscaba las palabras correctas para decir como si hubiese estado eligiendo ropa nupcial – no es fácil de decir… cuesta mucho cuando en Stadtery no se muestran ejemplos concretos. Es decir, Katherine ¿crees en Dios?

"¿_Dios? ¿Qué? ¿A qué va esto?_" Sonaba a burla, creer en Dios en momentos como esos era como decir que era más insignificante de lo que me sentía. De las pocas veces que oí hablar de Dios fue a mi padre, antes de irse e insultándolo, y siendo irónico al referirse sobre su majestad. Me prometí a mi misma no creer en la existencia de un ser Supremo.

Pero uno nunca sabe que promesas debe romper consigo mismo, como dejar de comer chocolate o prometerse no respirar.

Nunca, de hecho era cierto, había oído algo tan ridículamente cierto. Las visitas fueron más de lo que esperaba y mis tres visitantes, sólo uno tomó protagonismo aquella tarde.


	13. Capítulo XII: El Sótano

**XII**

**El sótano**

_POV Luce Gorde_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos una vez más… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Parecieron años. Tenía una bolsa de tela negra sobre mi cabeza, eso no me permitía ver.

La poca vista que podía tener se me nublaba con mis lágrimas y sólo oía y podía sentir que estaba la parte trasera de una furgoneta. El camino parecía ser poco estable porque notaba cómo mi cuerpo se mecía de un lado al otro sin que yo haga esfuerzo alguno. Hacía frio y supuse que tenía la misma ropa con la que había salido de casa. Quería mi bolso, pero sabía que no lo volvería a ver, al igual que mi familia.

Mis sueños estaban destruidos, jamás vería a mi padre, ni a mi madre, ni a Kate; por más que siempre intenté evitarla en ese momento verla sería al menos una gota de agua.

Estaba tan desorientada, mi estómago rugió y gemí. Intenté incorporar mi cuerpo y sentarme. Cuando lo logré no té que mis manos estaban atadas sobre mi espalda y mis pies también. No sentía mis extremidades e induje que quizá estarían moradas por falta de circulación.

Volví a gemir, moría de hambre, literalmente, sabía que tenía presión baja y que la sangre sólo se concentraba en mi corazón… Mi cerebro no funcionaba del todo bien y al no poder ni oír nada con exactitud me sentía terriblemente mal. Estaba mareada y volví a pedir ayuda, estaba débil, mi voz sonaba débil y yo sabía que por más que siempre quise ocultarlo, por más que fingí e intenté ocultarlo siempre y siempre fui débil, frágil y fatua.

Aquellos eran los momentos de la vida, extremos por cierto, de que sabes que debes madurar. Quizá era tarde para mi, sabía que mi debilidad no me llevaría a nada e incluso a lo único que me llevaría era a seguir desaparecida.

Alguien tocó mi cabeza y me quitó la bolsa. Entrecerré los ojos con fuerza a causa de la luz, aún no estaba acostumbrada por más de que era muy escasa. A penas noté una silueta borrosa cerca de mi rostro, me acarició el pómulo y supe que se trataba de Erik. No pude evitar mi mueca de asco y eso creo que lo enfureció si es que logró verme, porque yo no podría haberme visto en aquella oscuridad.

- Luce, Luce, Luce… ¿cuándo aprenderás a amoldarte a las reglas? – dijo Erik con un tono despectivo y con una finalidad estética fallida.

- Aprenderé cuando vuelva a mi casa – dije. Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía seguir luchando… Pero quizá no sabía por qué luchar. Yo ya estaba perdida, no tenía por qué luchar, a menos que sea por la poca cordura que me quedaba. Decidí luchar por eso.

Lo supe desde aquel mismísimo instante, Erik sí estaba furioso. Golpeó con un puño enorme mi ojo izquierdo. Y eso logró que mi mareo se intensificara.

- Ahora esta es tu casa… espero que lo recuerdes, Lucinda - dijo victorioso -. Aunque sé que será difícil, sólo digo.

Me mentí a mi misma… Cité en mi mente sus propias palabras: "_Todo va a estar bien_", mientras caía inconsciente nuevamente a causa de los somníferos.

Desperté más sedienta que hambrienta. Estaba muriendo, y gran parte de mí agradecería no haber muerto en aquel momento, y otra parte, mínima pero existente, lo hubiese deseado así.

No estaba más en el vehículo que me transladaba y no tenía la visión obstruida. Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y un poco amplio. Había un foco de luz colgando de un precario cable que iluminaba, a medias, aquel lugar de un tono medio anaranjado.

Había caños que goteaban y mucha humedad. Noté unas escaleras ascendientes a un costado de la habitación. Supe que estaba en un sótano. Era tenebroso, a decir verdad, sabía y tomé consciencia de lo que estaba realmente pasando. Pero una persona muchas veces, aun sabiendo, prefiere ser ignorante.

Oí la puerta abrirse por encima de las escaleras. Cuando intenté correr hacia allí, mis piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y caí torpemente a menos de un metro del lugar en donde me encontraba, al lado de una caldera.

Junté fuerzas e intenté subir las escaleras, estuve alrededor de treinta minutos subiendo, debido a que mis brazos y piernas me pesaban, cuando llegué a la puerta vi una bandeja con comida, o eso parecía. Era pan duro y, seguramente, sobras de carne y papilla. La comida estaba fría, pero necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, por lo cual decidí no hacerme la exquisita.

"_No pasaré mucho tiempo aquí_" pensé dando fe de que así sería. Quizá ese suceso, aunque era sólo el principio de la pesadilla, me ayudaría a confiar en mí y de alguna manera ser independiente.

Prometí que si salía de allí sería más humilde y bondadosa. Porque cuando crees estar en la cima, alguien te rapta y te lleva hasta abajo, en mi caso me llevaron a un sótano.


	14. Capítulo XIII: A la Fuerza

**XIII**

**A la fuerza**

_POV Luce Gorde_

* * *

No llevaba bien la cuenta de las horas que había pasado en aquel sótano, lejos de casa…

¿Qué día es? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Qué hago aquí? Eran las preguntas que me hacía recurrentemente.

Comenzó a llover fuera, lo noté porque la temperatura bajó y se sentía una horrible humedad nebulosa por todo el ambiente.

Tenía frío, a tal punto que mis dientes castañeaban. Tenía la ropa con la que había salido de mi casa. Un jean y una sudadera muy fina, aquello no aislaba el frio. Vi una caldera prendida, me asomé y sentí un poco de calor. Me quedé allí toda la noche.

Estaba cansada de ser yo. Quería escapar, pero sabía que era inútil. En casa estaría menos segura. Idiota.

Nuevamente, aquellas voces que me recordaban lo estúpida que era, que no merecía vivir se presentaron ante mí. Al parecer allí se intensificaron. No solían viajar conmigo donde sea, sólo cuando hacia ocio o dormía. Idiota, muere.

Mis párpados pesaban y, a pesar de no querer dormir lo hice. Intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible despierta, quería evadir la realidad, no hacerme responsable de mis actos, seguir viva o muerta, pero seguir presente. Ser alguien. Imposible.

Desperté tiritando. La caldera no era suficiente. Era lo único que parecía vivo en aquel tétrico sótano. Vi que había alimentos arriba de la escalera nuevamente, por lo cual me vi obligada a alejarme de mi fuente de calor.

La comida estaba fría, como siempre. Estaba tan cansada que me quedé tiritando al lado de la puerta. Masticando lentamente cada miga. Estaba muriendo de hambre y nadie haría nada para evitarlo.

Oí pasos aproximándose a mi puerta. Y rodé torpemente por las escaleras para ir gateando lo más rápido que pude hacia la caldera.

La puerta se abrió. Sólo podía ver una gran silueta negra y alta, detrás de ella una habitación luminosa con paredes color salmón. La silueta miró hacia donde estaba y bajó las escaleras. Cada paso que daba retumbaba sobre las maderas podridas y me hacían temblar de manera desaforada.

- ¿Lucinda Gorde? – preguntó aquel hombre con voz áspera y calculadora. Vi que tenía un traje, a medida que se iba acercando podía distinguir un olor extraño, a Año Nuevo.

El aroma, dulce y penetrante, me recordaba a Año Nuevo, no por los alimentos y la felicidad… De hecho, nunca creí que aquel tipo pudiera trasmitir eso. Su aroma era a pólvora, emanaba muerte por donde quiera que lo viera.

Intuí y sabía que no estaba errónea que llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente supe que lo odiaba, fuera quién fuese, lo odiaba.

- Respóndeme o tendremos que enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí… ¿Te llamas Lucinda Gorde? – preguntó una vez más con rudeza y muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Sí. Soy yo – eran las primeras palabras que decía en… ¿una semana? No lo sabía, el tiempo parecía haber pasado lentamente.

- Perfecto, Lucinda ¿Te gustó nuestro hospedaje? – supe que estaba siendo irónico-. Vamos Lucinda… Sabemos que tienes frío- ¿Sabemos? Si hubiese tenido más fuerza y energía seguramente hubiese saltado sobre él y romperle la desconocida y estúpida cara que tenía.

- ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿qué quiere? – intenté no parecer insegura. No dejaría que me vieran desolada, quería ser fuerte y si no podía serlo, quería simular que lo era.

- Oh, Lucinda. No querrás hacerme enojar – nuevamente noté la estúpida sonrisa. No me digas Lucinda -. Déjame hablar y entenderás todo. Somos bastante comprensivos y flexibles…

- … sólo quiero que me digan qué estoy haciendo aquí y quiénes son ustedes – lo interrumpí. Y no le agradó. Pero noté como contuvo la respiración e intentó ser paciente.

- He dicho que te calles, chiquita. Hemos estado esperando tanto por ti que sería un desperdicio que algo malo te ocurra.

El sujeto era un manipulador excelente. Pero eso no lo sabría con seguridad hasta más adelante. Continuó:

- Si me das el honor de no ser interrumpido entenderás muchas cosas – hizo una breve pausa y se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos. Supuse que esperaba a ser interrumpido y cuando no lo hice, se relajó y siguió con su perorata -. En instantes, Lucinda, te llevaré arriba. Cualquier idiotez o imprudencia que hagas o digas, te llevará a tu fin… y como he dicho, sería un desperdicio haberte esperado tanto tiempo para que mueras ante nosotros.

Te preguntarás quiénes somos – Sí, idiota, lo pregunté – bueno, eso no es necesario de explicar. Lo entenderás con el tiempo. A mí me llaman Chester, pero es un chiste muy interno.

Chester, Chester… ¿A caso este tipo es Chester Xild?

- ¿Es… usted es… Chester Xild? – lo logró, estaba sorprendida. Me lo había imaginado como un viejo simpático.

- Oh, te han contado de mí. Qué triste es desilusionarse. Espero que podamos entendernos con el tiempo… Por cierto, mi nombre real es Marco.

Marco, Chester… era la misma basura. Y todavía no comprendía qué estaba haciendo allí. Aunque tenía una idea de lo que podría ser.

Hizo un gesto y comprendí que quería que me incorporara. Me sentí estúpidamente avergonzada. Estaba mugrienta, seguramente emanaba un olor horrible de mi cuerpo y tenía aliento a desnutrición. Estaba muriendo y él, con su traje y formalismo, lucía tan vivo y exitoso. Lo odié por eso, lo odié por el misterio, porque no odiaba estar así y odiaba su seducción.

Xild quiso que tomara. Me condujo hacia un baño con ducha, inodoro, y había muchas cremas y perfumes sobre el botiquín. Me pasé como una hora allí. Luego, abrí la canilla de la ducha y vi sobre una caja varios cepillos de dientes nuevos. Tomé uno y me limpié mi boca mientras lavaba mi cuerpo.

Fue tan relajante salir de un baño caliente, luego de tanto tiempo en la miseria. Arriba

La habitación de arriba no era tan lujosa como creí que sería, no iba acorde al sótano, pero tampoco deslumbraba. Las paredes salmón, con algunos cuadros de mujeres y frutas. Todo era tan… tan… me costó encontrar la palabra, pero finalmente, luego de escarbar en mi memoria, llegó una palabra aparentemente correcta: erótico. Todo era muy erótico, lo cual no me hizo gracia, porque a pesar de estar por cumplir catorce años, todo se hizo claro. Y además de odiar a Chester o Marco o como carajo se llame, me odiaba a mí y a mi estúpida actitud de creerme superior o adulta.

Lo comprendí tan rápido. Iban a prostituirme. El señor Xild, me llevó a una habitación. Intenté escapar, pero no había ventanas. El hombre llamó a dos fortachones que hicieran guardia en la puerta y la cerraron. Comencé a llorar y a desesperarme. Imaginé cómo sería el resto de la situación y no ayudó en nada, la desesperación aumentó.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho… Sólo recuerdo imágenes de todo aquello. Chester Xild abandonó la habitación y me dejó a merced de otra persona.

Mis gritos, el horror. Nunca creí que iba a estar en una situación así, a la fuerza.


	15. Capítulo XIV: Una pieza más del Tablero

**XIV**

**Una pieza más del Tablero**

POV Luce Gorde

* * *

Desperté sola, en la habitación que compartí con Chester. Quise llorar, pero no lo hice. Toda mi angustia fue convertida en odio y rencor. Los odiaba, a cada uno de los que me tenían aquí, aunque no sabía nada ellos. Odiaba a Erik más que a nadie en el mundo, me mintió, me robó algo importante, me vendió por monedas, me ilusionó y luego rompió mi frágil alma con sus hipnóticas palabras "Todo va a estar bien", lo odiaba.

_Mi nombre es Lucinda Gorde, estoy muerta. Nadie me busca, nadie me extraña. Estoy atrapada en este antro que no sé qué es. Abusada, y cautiva. Odio a todo el mundo…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría. Un chico, no muchos años más que yo entró a la habitación. Tenía un ojo golpeado, pero su vestimenta indicaba que pertenecía a una clase alta. Su cabello era negro azabache, y sus ojos tan azules como el reluciente cielo reflejado en el mar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, lo odiaba sin saber quién era.

- ¿Lucinda? –preguntó dudosamente.

- Así es… - respondí. Sentí un nudo impotente en la garganta. Quería matar a ese joven -. ¿Qué me harán ahora?

Seguía un poco mareada por la droga que me habían dado. Tenía hambre y las tripas se me revolvían.

- Me mandan a que te lleve a otra parte – dijo con una mirada que no pude interpretar.

- ¿Adónde? – pregunté preocupada. No quería que sea algo rutinario.

No me lo han dicho, perdón…

Allí se detuvo, sin decir ninguna palabra me condujo hacia lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento pequeño. Había varias camionetas de alta gama. El me llevó hacia una negra. Me hizo entrar en la parte trasera, que no tenía manera de abrirse por dentro ni comunicarse con la parte delantera porque había un vidrio grueso separándolas.

El subió atrás conmigo. Y de la oscuridad aparecieron dos matones que fueron delante y uno de ellos, el más grande encendió el vehículo.

Miré con desdén al muchacho que estaba conmigo.

- No vas a violarme, ¿o sí? – pregunté intentando parecer fuerte e inoportuna.

- No, ¿cómo se te ocurre? – dijo atajando mi pregunta-. Jamás haría eso.

Jamás pensé que Erik me prostituiría.

Era mentira, quizá siempre supe cuáles eran sus intensiones. Desde que me ofreció el empleo e incluso cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, sospeché que había algo extraño en él.

- ¿Erik? Así que fue él el que te trajo aquí… Ha roto un nuevo record. Como lo siento, Lucinda.

- ¿Qué record? ¿Qué sientes? – pregunté dejando atrás cualquier apariencia.

- Erik se dedica a llevarle a… Marco o Chester, como sea, gente. En especial niñas como tú. De eso se trata el mercado – estuvo unos instantes pensativo y luego continuó -. Y siento tener que ser yo el que te tenga que entregar a los… ya sabes, ellos…

Sabía a quiénes se refería, a los que estarían dispuestos a pagar por mi cuerpo. Sin que yo lo entregue y a la fuerza. Nunca me había sentido tan sola en el Universo. Quería escapar y entender por qué me pasaba eso a mí.

Yo sólo quería volver con mi padre…

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es el mercado? – seguí con mi interrogatorio, aquel chico parecía querer responder preguntas. Y aunque seguramente no le creería nada, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Mi nombre es Nahuel, no estoy aquí como voluntario, si es que crees eso, no… - miró las palmas de su mano -. El mercado lo es todo para Chester… "Chess Xild" ese nombre no existe, el Tablero como lo llamen… es… eso es… espera.

Golpeó el vidrio que nos separaba de la parte delantera y el copiloto abrió una ventanilla. Le pidió algo en susurros y el matón le dio un teléfono celular. Luego se incorporó en el asiento y cerró la ventanilla.

- Mira, Lucinda… No puedes confiar en nadie aquí. En mi tampoco. Pero antes de que seguramente me maten por hacer lo que haré quiero ayudarte a ti… No quiero que termines como varias chicas que pasaron por las manos de Marco.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué harás? – Nahuel era lo que sería una especie de infiltrado en todo esto. Aunque no tenía la seguridad de su palabra, quería confiar en alguien.

- Déjame hablar… Lo siento, pero no debes decir nada de lo que te digo. El mercado viaja por todo el mundo, nunca se queda fijo en un lugar. Nunca tienen más de cien chicas en el mismo lugar. Siempre las distribuyen.

Hay hombres que pagan millones por unas horas con cualquiera de las chicas de Marco, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas. He visto a varias casi muertas. Están enfermos.  
Chess Xild, son letras mezcladas. Es casi explícito.

Tomó el celular y mostró:

CHESS XILD

Luego debajo escribió dos palabras en otro idioma:

SEX CHILD

- Le agregaron una "S" al final de Ches, para ambientarlo como un juego de ajedrez. Cada uno de los que están debajo de Marco es una pieza más del tablero… yo sería como una torre. Soy un poco importante para el jefe, no tanto como el preciado Erik, pero lo soy. Estoy decidido a sacrificarme por cada uno de los peones indefensos de aquí.  
Lucinda, ¿nunca pensaste en morir?...

Y sí, de hecho desde que había llegado al sótano pensaba en hacerlo. No sabía quién era Nahuel, por qué se revelaba, por qué era importante ni qué quería, pero esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a salir de allí. Yo tampoco quería ser una pieza más del tablero.

No le respondí.


	16. Capítulo XV - Costos

**XV**

**Costos**

_POV Luce Gorde_

* * *

Desperté luego de varias horas, con dolor de cabeza, en una habitación oscura y lujosa, similar a la que estuve antes de ser raptada.

Sabía que me habían drogado porque estaba mareada y extasiada por lo que sea que me habían dado. No quería más, pero empezaba a depender de a poco a las sustancias tóxicas.

Había una especie de intercomunicador textual en la mesa de noche. Tenía un mensaje:

**20:00 hs – 00:00 hs**

**Cliente NTP.**

**Estar aseada.**

**Vestimenta: 19:00hs**

- Carajo, ¿me planean todo?

Descubrí un aro metálico sobre mi muñeca derecha, tenía un círculo y una luz roja muy pequeña dentro de él. Intenté quitármelo pero no pude, lo golpeé y tampoco. Algo me decía que eso era una clase de rastreador.

Busqué algún indicio de la hora. No encontré ningún punto de referencia. Había olvidado completamente cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera de casa, pero por lo que parecía eran solo apenas dos semanas. Dos semanas infernales.

En la vida siempre hay costos… siempre alguien viene a cobrarte lo que le debes, excepto alguien… pero tardé mucho en descubrirlo, incluso ahora, entre la vida y la muerte cuesta entender aquello.

Tomé una ducha el agua estaba tibia y amé nuevamente la sensación de sentirme limpia. De no ser por la prostitución ilegal e involuntaria podría haber vivido de ello, o sea, no estaría allí. Porque lo único que yo hacía yo allí era esperar hasta que un depravado quiera saciar su apetito sexual conmigo, mientras yo me encontraba bajo los efectos de alguna droga o sedante que me proporcionaban. Y también era como un elixir para los recuerdos.

Podía sentirme alegre dentro de un cuarto de gritos y horror, podía estar viendo colores entre las sombras, podía ver luz donde no la había y podía sentirme segura de mi misma, aunque no lo estaba.

Cuando salí del baño noté que una chica de recién unos años más que yo, deteriorada, dejaba unas ropas sobre la gran cama.

"_Deben ser como las siete_" – pensé.

Me vestí y noté que era una especie de lencería erótica, de color negro y medias de red y en el suelo unas botas largas de cuero rojo. Además de tenerme como una trabajadora sexual quería que me vistiera como una. Pero acaso era una prostituta, ¿recibiría algo de aquellas ganancias que generaban con mi cuerpo?

Y juro que lloré al verme al espejo. Temía por mi vida, y a la vez quería morir, pero quería pedirle perdón a mi madre, siempre la había odiado por hacer que papá nos dejara, por ser tan distante, por no dejar que las cosas fueran bien - porque sentía que cada vez que ella mencionaba mi nombre alguien moriría, sentía una maldición que venía de ella -, debía pedirle perdón por tantas cosas… en especial por no corresponderle el amor que ella nos tenía a Kate y a mí. ¡Oh, Katherine! Ella siempre había sido tan buena conmigo, sabía que sus intenciones no eran fastidiarme, y sabía también que todo lo que hacía era para hacer mi vida menos miserable, pero estaba tan enojada. Y uno cuando está enojado hace tantas estupideces. Dejé que el sol se oculte detrás de mi enojo y no permití que saliera nunca más, creando a una Luce totalmente distinta a lo que era años atrás, una Luce enojada e hipócrita. Una Luce oscura y pervertida, alguien que no pertenecía a lo que el mundo demandaba, al menos el mundo de Stadtery.

Dejé caer muchas lágrimas hasta el punto de sentirme deshidratada. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la boca tan seca que no podía seguir así. Fui al baño, tomé agua del lavabo y limpié mi rostro, tomé agua hasta sentirme reventar, aunque tenía hambre, podía ver mis costillas y mis codos se estaban notando más. Me estaban matando de hambre.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero supuse, por lo que decía el intercomunicador que el cliente debía venir a las ocho, que eran justamente las ocho. Y llegó allí un abrigo enorme que caminaba, la vista se me comenzaba a nublar y tenía ganas de comenzar a cubrirme, no sé si así era pero sentí como esa sombra que mis ojos podían distinguir que me estaban desnudando con la mirada. Mi cuerpo convulsionó repulsivamente y quise que me dieran una de aquellas drogas, pero no sabía de dónde sacarlas.

La puerta se cerró y yo estaba aún frente al espejo en estado de shock, no quería ser consciente de aquello. Así que cerré los ojos y caminé hacia el gran abrigo, aquel hombre tenía buen perfume y era tres cabezas más alto que yo. Sentí su cuerpo alejarse de mí y luego unas manos frías tocaron mi hombro izquierdo, sentí un escalofríos y fue como un choque eléctrico. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y dispuesta a terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

"_Todo tiene un costo… alguien debe morir_" – Oí en mi mente aquellas palabras, sin entenderlas, pero sintiéndome esperanzada, a pesar de encontrarme en una situación en la que me estaban por abusar, con mi consentimiento ilícito, pero consentido.

- Todo va a estar bien - dijo la mano que me tocaba el hombro. Y sin saber si esas palabras eran ciertas o no, seguí con mis parpados presionados uno contra otro. Ya había caído una vez en el engaño de aquella misma frase.


	17. Capítulo XVI - Cliente

**XVI**

**Cliente**

_POV Luce_

* * *

Sentí que pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidí abrir los ojos. No había nadie frente a mí. Y busqué la presencia de alguien en aquella habitación, de espaldas a mí, había un hombre joven sentado en la punta de la cama con los codos sobre las rodillas y masajeándose el cuero cabelludo similar a la tinta china… solo había visto aquel cabello en una parte.

- Nahuel – lo llamé, temerosa de equivocarme y sorprendida porque él se sobresaltó y miró para mi dirección, con una expresión indecisa entre sonreír o preocuparse por mi cuasi-ataque-de-pánico que acababa de tener. Era él, y sus ojos azules mostraron stress.

Volvió la mirada hasta el piso y miró la hora desde el reloj que había sobre su muñeca derecha. Dio un largo suspiro y se frotó con la yema de los dedos los ojos. Luego, Nahuel, se puso de pie y dio cuatro largos pasos hacia mi lugar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, esa vez se percató de no tocarme. E incluso titubeó un poco al hacer la pregunta.

- No. Nunca podría estar bien estando aquí – dije cortante.

- Perdón, hice una pregunta muy estúpida. Pero en serio, Lucinda, prometo que haré lo posible para sacarte de aquí.

- ¿Quién te crees? ¿Jesús, el Salvador de los pobres y débiles? No lo creo, Nahuel, si es que te llamas así. Tú pagaste para revolcarte conmigo, como seguramente lo hiciste con centenar de chicas que pasan por estas habitaciones. Tú solo… quieres sexo, y no eres lo suficientemente macho como para ganarte a una mujer por buenos y sinceros méritos… Y no quiero que te hagas alguien caritativo, con la intención de sentirte mejor contigo mismo y no forzarme a tener que… hacerlo conmigo de una manera menos ilegal… - dejé que mis pensamientos hablaran, como una especie de vómito verbal, pero lo detuve a tiempo antes de vomitar verdaderamente todo el agua que tenía en mis estómago.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo quiero sacarte de aquí, quiere terminar con esto – el parecía confundido y a la vez comprendía lo que decía – Confía en mí, por favor.

- Yo no puedo confiar en nadie – no supe por qué, ni cómo pero comencé a llorar de una manera totalmente histérica. Sabía que me podían matar o dañar por haber hecho semejante espectáculo frente a un cliente.

Noté como Nahuel volvía a su lugar inicial y mientras él se movía recordé cómo estaba vestida y me avergoncé, así que sin pedirle permiso tomé aquel abrigo largo y negro y me cubrí el cuerpo.

- Mi vida corre peligro por hacer cosas como estas – susurró Nahuel sin mirarme.

- Mi cuerpo tiene precio y yo no soy más dueña de mi vida. Todavía tienes suerte – dije.

Me miró confundido, no pude interpretar su rostro, porque era una mezcla entre enojo, compresión y frustración. Sabía que quizá el quería ayudar de verdad pero no estaba segura de poder confiar en alguien otra vez, y menos siendo hombre y tan parecido a Erik… de pronto sentí una puntada en mi pecho, como una puñalada.

Y fue como el ruido de ollas que caen en fila contra el piso. Estaba aturdida pro mis pensamientos. Tampoco estaba segura si lo que pensaba era cierto, pero tenían cosas tan parecidas… Quise preguntarlo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca y comencé a sentirme nuevamente mareada, y mi corazón latía con poca fuerza, mis neuronas se morían y mi cuerpo no respondía. Mis piernas temblaron como dos gelatinas y quise sostenerme de algo, pero caí de rodillas al suelo y luego siguió mi pecho y cabeza. No veía nada, no sentía nada.

Y antes de caer completamente inconsciente, recordé que algo parecido había sucedido en Chess Xild, antes de haber sido secuestrada. Y sentí que algo ácido era expulsado de mi estómago y quemaba mi esófago y salía por mi boca. No podía moverme, mis pensamiento se nublaban y un sonido vacío invadía todo mi ser.

"_Soy una voz que clama en el desierto…_" – y no era un cliente la persona que dijo eso. Era una voz de paz.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos.


End file.
